Sombras del Pasado
by SetsukaHeel
Summary: todo trascurre 1 año después de la batalla contra Takako. Si ella era a princesa del caos, kien era era el rey?. acá lo descubrirán, el pasado de la primera Pretear y el futuro de la actual. que decidirá el destino? Hayate ocultara su amor mas tiempo? Himeno sera corrompida por la oscuridad?. pasen y lean D


**Esta historia kedo…. Abandonada! Por las fechas me lo supuse así, si alguien conoce a su original creador, háganmelo saber sip. La e tomado puesto que me gusto la serie, el manga aun no lo encuentro por extraño que parezca. Esta lleno de amor y confusiones, cosas que te hacen reflexionar. Realmente se los recomido, apesar de ke su dibujo es algo pobre me recordó a las guerreras magicas xD.**

**CREADOR ORIGINAL DEL PRIMER CAPITULO: _Azariel Nightroad_**

Todo esto ocurre después de la pelea contra Takako, eh cambiado algunas cosas básicas. Por ejemplo ahora abra una decisión para cada uno de los caballeros Leafe. Pero eso se debelara en sus momentos precisos. Comencemos =D

_**Cap. 1:**_ **La oscuridad se acerca. **

Parada, recargada fuera del balcón, Himeno susurraba palabras al viento, intentaba agarrar al aire con sus manos  
A ese aire helado, que le traía tantos recuerdos, dulces, amargos... dolorosos, pero a fin de cuenta  
Sus recuerdos eran todo lo que le quedaban

Dio media vuelta, y camino con tranquilidad hacia su cama, secándose con una mano las lágrimas de su rostro,  
Cerro lentamente los ojos y entro en un profundo sueño, que mas podía hacer,  
Si en el único lugar en el que podía ser plena y no temer de si misma era en sus sueños

Sus preciosos sueños..., Aquel lugar en donde podía ser la dueña del corazón de Hayate  
En el que podía imaginar lo que quisiera, y nada de lo que hicieran le afectaba.

Conforme transcurría la noche Himeno fue cayendo en un profundo sueño...

Era hora de levantarse, y hacer lo mismo de siempre, fingir algunas sonrisas y decir, No pasa nada, todo esta bien en mi vida  
Frotándose los ojos, por fin se motivo a levantarse, avanzo hasta la ducha y entro en ella, una vez ahí Himeno comenzó a atar los cabos de costumbre,  
A pensar en todas aquellas opciones viables, por las cuales Hayate no estaba a su lado, una vez más y sin éxito, salio de ahí para retomar su rutina

Termino de vestirse, y siguió andando con lo habitual, bajo las escaleras y saludo a Mawata, ingirió sus alimentos rápidamente y sin decir nada a nadie,  
Salio de esa fría mansión.

Vago un par de horas por el jardín trasero de la mansión, y se sentó en aquel bello lago, en donde por primera vez se fusiono con Sasame, un Joven lleno de sutileza y buenos modales.  
Un caballero, Un hombre con el que toda mujer alguna vez ha fantaseado con poseer.

Mientras mas caminaba por ese lugar, mas memorias pasadas la llenaban, como aquellas experiencias con Goh, Shin, Mannen, Hajime, Kei y... Hayate, otra vez...

- Hayate... tu,... Otra vez tu... ¿Por qué, Yo... no...

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte, y el cabello de Himeno se movía agitado, en el fondo, esa clase de comportamiento en el aire, le traía recuerdos de como era Hayate, tan impulsivo, tan orgulloso, tan imponente, tan... Hayate...

Una mano blanca y delgada, se postro sobre el hombro de Himeno, un sudor frió recorrió su cuerpo, y la sensación de que al voltear, dejaría de soñar con ese momento especial

-Hayate...?

-Eres tu?  
-...

A pesar del miedo a la decepción, y el dolor que le haría sentir voltear el rostro y no ver a su amado Hayate, dio la vuelta.  
Cuando Himeno vio aquello que estaba delante de ella, no lo podía creer, era simplemente imposible

-HAYATE!  
-Himeno...  
-Hayate, donde habías estado todo este tiempo?  
-Himeno, yo...  
-Tengo que hablar contigo, Tengo que decirte lo que sien...  
-Himeno, yo solo vine para decirte adiós  
-QUE?  
-Lo... siento  
-NO! por qué... por qué me haces esto?  
-no puedo seguir así  
-Hayate...

-Hayate, reacciona, Por qué!  
-la decisión ya esta tomada, Adiós  
-...

Y descendiendo como una hoja arrancada por el viento, Himeno se encontró con el suelo debajo de ella.  
Que era aquello que había sucedido? en que había fracasado, no podía ser posible que ese hombre, que su amor la haya dejado ahí, romperse en miles de fragmentos sin siquiera voltear a verla

-Regresa, Hayate! HAYATE! REGRESA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

º

º

-Himeno.. Himeno! HIMENO!  
-QUE! AAHHH!...  
-Himeno, estabas gritando como loca, estas bien?  
-Si, yo.. Solo fue, una pesadilla... una horrible pesadilla...  
-Ya estas mejor?  
-Si, Goh, Gracias...

Un sueño, todo el sufrimiento de Himeno fue por un sueño?...

-Que demonios... me esta ocurriendo... Hayate no, el nunca... No

...- pero que es esto...?

La hoja seca de un árbol se encontraba enredada en el pelo de Himeno

-Hayate...

En la parte exterior de la mansión, ese hombre alto, de largos cabellos azules estaba sentado en un árbol, jugando con un par de hojas muertas entre sus manos, viendo fijamente a Himeno

-Cabeza de Tulipán, Es lo mejor para ti, mi amada Prétear, es lo mejor,...

Una lágrima rodó por las frías y pálidas facciones de Hayate, y como cuando el viento desplaza al polvo, Hayate desaprecio en la inmensidad de la noche,  
Esa inmensidad que ocultaría su rastro, y su pasado, la misma inmensidad que opacaría ese amor, que alguna vez le tuvo a Himeno.

º

º

Hayate llegaba a su mundo, ese amado "jardín de las hojas" **(n/a: esa vendría a ser la traducción del nombre del jardín =P) **que tanto protegían todos los caballeros. Al llegar Hayate se encontró con 2 figuras en el manantial de las memorias.

-que pasa? Sasama… Takako…

-nada, es solo que quiero pedir un poco del agua para poder borrar todo lo que hice… deseo olvidar que los lastime y lastime el jardín… y este mundo – respondió Takako

-exacto. Es por eso que Takako esta orando, si aparece el hada del manantial le dará el agua necesaria, no mas ni menos… - respondió Sasame con una triste sonrisa.

-y por que de tu tristeza entonces… - increpo Hayate.

-por que….

-por que tiene miedo que olvide que lo amo. – respondí Takako sin abrir los ojos ni desjuntar sus manos. – el teme algo que no deseo que ocurra y…. – pero Takako al igual que los 2 caballeros se quedaron paralizados, al ver una figura del tamaño de Shin…

-_"para la Dama que desea olvidar el mal que causo, le ofrezco estas 10 gotas de mis lagrimas de dolor" – _y la niña solo hablo através de la mente, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Pero Hayate quedo mas impresionado al ver que la niña después de entregarle las lagrimas a Takako se dirigió a el. –_ "un gran mal se acerca a tu ser amado, os pido protección para la princesa del Jardin, las tinieblas se aproximan y veo sangre en su destino" _– al decir esto Hayate expandió sus ojos, como platos al igual que Sasame y Takako.

-de… de que hablaba mi señora… - Sasame fue el único que pudo articular palabra.

-_"El gran árbol de Fenrir, era una creación… no solo para absorber Leafe, si no que para con el… apareciese la princesa de las nieves. La __White__Prétear… el necesita de una reina, ahora que la princesa del desastre no esta. Os suplico no abandonar a vuestra Dama blanca" –_ al decir esto comenzó a desvanecerse, esto no solo la alarmo a ella si no que a los 3 quienes la observaban. Lo ultimo que escucho fue.- _"El ya despertó… ira por White Pretear… solo el caballero de su corazón podrá vencer al Rey oscuro…" –_ y sin mas desapareció.

-que diantres fue eso… Takako ya bebiste? – la nombrada asintió – y tu Haya… - pero el nombrado no estaba ni cerca, es mas ni siquiera en el jardín se encontraba. El iba donde Himeno…

º

º

y en la mansión de los Awayuki… eran ya cerca de las 7 am. Mawata, Himeno y Mayune estaban casi listas para ir a sus respectivas preparatorias. Cuando estaban abordando el automóvil algo les llamo poderosamente la atención… un auto de color plata estaba justo en la entrada de la mansión, se podía distinguir claramente puesto que brillaba demasiado.

-que creen que sea? – dijo Himeno, con cara de sueño aun.

-que crees?... eres tan torpe Himeno, aun no entiendo como salvaste al mundo… el año pasado -_-U – Mayune abordo y dijo que entraran las otras 2 que no deseaba retrasarse por estupideces.

Al pasar por el lado del automóvil se distinguieron 3 figuras masculinas y 2 femeninas.

-_je… es ella? – _una niña de 8 años de edad decía mientras comía un dulce.

_-asi parece…-_ se veia aun joven de cabellos negros como la noche y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, en color plata

_-nuestro señor estará feliz… -_ un joven de cabellera alborotada y de color rubio hablaba al resto de sus compañeros.

_-es muy insípida, sin gracia…-_ una mujer de cuerpo muy bien formado y ropa extremadamente corta. Con el cabello color cielo se refería a Himeno. – _no creo que pueda llenar a cabalidad a nuestro señor… ni siquiera se ve apta para…_

_-pero es la princesa de las nieves, ella es la destinada…-_ un hombre de mas o menos 20 años de cabello color verde y corto, interrumpió lo que iba a decir la mujer de cabellos celestes. _- nuestro amo desea que la sigamos, arranca ya…_

º

º

en ese momento Hayate llego a la mansión y entro al cuarto de Himeno, pero no la encontró. Bajo rápidamente y vio a sus padre, les pregunto y ellos respondieron que se había ido a la escuela con sus hermanas. Este sin despedirse desapareció rápidamente. Dejando a ambos padres preocupados…

º

en la entrada de la escuela de Himeno y Mawata, Mayune se despedía con la mano de ambas y estas entraban muy alegres a sus respectivos cursos. Hasta que se encontraron a mitad de camino de las puertas del edificio con un joven de cabellos color plateados, una piel blancos como la nieve, ojos negros como la noche, y un atractivo casi único. Este, hizo una inclinación asía ambas damas y levanto un poco el rostro, para mirar a los ojos a Mawata. Esta sintió un extraño frío recorrer su cuerpo y dio 2 pasos atrás. Luego se giro levemente a Himeno y la miro con ternura…

-mi nombre es Dark Shadow, es un agrado conocerte Himeno-chan – con una sonrisa diabólica tomo la mano de ella para besarla.

-Himeno… - dijo Mawata sin poder acercarse por el miedo.

-a… - Himeno tenia cara de pregunta, al observar la situación… fue cuando los labios de Dark casi la tocaban, que…

º

º

º

_**Continuara…**_

**Espero les aya gustado =D… y si no, T_T…**

**En fin, adelantos!:**

NO!

Regresa… regrésalaaaaa!

Es poderoso, no podemos contra el….

"_les otorgare sus poderes absolutos junto a sus armas…"_

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
